To me, Hate is just the begining of Love
by Dancingbell
Summary: Mikan is started high school, Her best friend is going to another school and she gets stuck next to the rudest boy in history, what could possibly go wrong. RxR CHapter 9 is UPPP
1. YOu think you can scare me?

_This is my first so please try and be nice. Give me hints to help make my Storys better thanks _

_I do not own Alice academy…even though I wish I did_

* * *

I took a deep breath before I walked into the class room. - _Lets get this over with_- I thought to my self. When I entered the room the teacher stood up

"This is Mikan Sakura. Please welcome her Class" The teacher said.

The class mumbled a welcome. I looked for a place to sit. - _If only Hotaru was going to this_ _high scho_ol- I thought to myself sadly.

"Miss Sakura there is a seat next to Natsume Hyuuga." I nodded slowly.

"Mister Hyuugya please raises your hand for Mikan" The teacher asked

There was a grunt in the back of the room. I noticed a raven hair boy with Red eyes in the back-that must be him- I thought and noticed that the seat to his right was empty. I slowly started walking towards him, His red eyes pierced me and I shiver went down my back. I sat down next to him.

"Don't bother me or else you might as well be dead" he whispered softly in my ear.

Iturned quickly in my seat and glared at him. He of course did not expect this. I smiled at him and returned to the front.

When the bell rang I turned to Natsume "You think you can scare me?" I asked nicely tilting my head

The Natsume just stared at me while I noticed the boy sitting next to him. HE had blond hair and the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen. I just stared. The boy stood up and looked at me sweetly.

"Hey my name is Ruka Nogi, "he said.

"Oh hi, I guess you learned my name Mr. Nogi" I said softly.

"You can call me Ruka for now, but only if I can call you Mikan" I nodded

Natsume stood up and grabbed Ruka's arm"lets go" he said almost in a growl

I watched the two go off. I looked at my watch"Oh no I'm late" I gasped. I grabbed my stuff and raced down the hall. When I reached my pink jeep I jumped in and drove off. –_Great, Hotaru is going to kill me for being late…at least she got rid of that baka gun_- I thought to myself. I pulled into the drive way of Angel Café. I walked into the café and saw Hotaru starring at me expression less. I slowly looked into her hands and saw the baka gun as she raised it towards my direction. "Uh oh" I muttered.

-_A few minutes latter-_

I rubbed the bruise on my forehead"I thought you got rid of that thing Hotaru-chan" I said

She shrugged and brushed her black hair out of her violet eyes" I knew you would still be an idiot so I had to save it"

I sighed and looked at my friend. Every year she had been the smartest girl in our class, when she was asked to go to a school for smart people I wasn't surprised. They boys all freaked out when she said she wasn't going to my school. She stared back at me with her violet eyes with question.

she said "How was the first day" she asked

"I got stuck sitting next to this boy, I am guessing a bad boy but he is so stuck up…. But the boy that sits on the other side of him is so cute. HE seems nice to. Is name is Ruka Nogi" I said.

Hotaru glanced up when i said Ruka's name then back down quickly, I didn't ask why and ignored it.

"What about yours?" I asked

"Oh the same even the teacher was amazed about how much I knew…I got one of my baka guns taken up for hitting someone in the eye with it…that was my favorite baka gun to" she said with a little sadness in her voice.

I laughed "Oh Hotaru, you love your inventions way to much" I said.

"So?, oh and by the way your paying" she said

"Fine" I muttered and pulled out my wallet to see how much money I had

Her eyes flickered to the door. Natsume and Ruka walked through. Ruka waved at me, I waved back but stopped at a glare from Natsume. His gaze was like fire, it seemed like he was trying to burn a hole threw my head. I turned away quickly only to see Hotaru slightly blushing. I tilted my head at her

"Hotaru,are you ok" I asked not used to my friend showing expression

" oh its nothing" she said.

It was then Ruka came dragging Natsume with him "Can we sit with you?" he asked. Natsume growled under his breath.

"Sure" I said trying to be nice. Ruka sat down next to me while Natsume sat next to Hotaru. . Natsume glared at me the whole time.-_This is going to be great-_ I thought sighing.

* * *

SO i tried to update and fix my spelling mistakes, keep helping me out please.

I know this is short, I will make a second chapter if I get at least 5 reviews so please Review…or I will shoot you with my Baka Gun


	2. The bribe

**Thanks for reviewing…or adding me to your favorites. I didn't get 5 reviews I got three. And four added me to their favorites plus the one that didn't add me that makes five…right? Anyways here is the second chapter.**

**I do not own ****Gakuen Alice even tho I really want **

* * *

"Hotaru this is Ruka" I said pointing to Ruka

"Don't point at people Baka" She said shaking Ruka's hand

"And the psycho sitting next to you is Natsume" I said

"Being a psycho is better then being a baka" Natsume growled

Hotaru's eye twitched and pulled the Baka Gun from her bag. She carefully aimed it at Natsume. I smiled to myself as he looked at her confused.

"Hey gothic chic wha-"he said only to be cut off by being hit by the Baka Gun. I started laughing so hard.

"First I am not gothic, second I am the only person that can call Mikan a Baka" she said putting the gun bake in her bad. Natsume crawled bake into the seat mumbling something. Hotaru reached into her bag and Natsume shut up quickly. I smiled to myself; I would half to get one of those for school. I turned to Ruka who was looking at Hotaru.

"Err, Hey Ruka?" I asked. HE quickly turned to me

"Oh sorry, she seems so delicate I was trying to figure out why she would have something like that" he said. Hotaru and I both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh look the freaks are laughing, earthier that or they are dying cats" Natsume mumbled. Ruka started laughing. Hotaru started reaching for her gun I put a hand up to stop her.-_who knows this could be fun_- I thought.

"Hmmm says the guy with no emotion" I said Natsume let out a laugh.

"I have no emotion…have you seen your little friend next to me?" he said. I just blinked

"Yeah but that's normal for her" I said shrugging my shoulder. Natsume mumbled something about normal people. I looked at Hotaru. She just looked at me, he did have a point she was extremely emotionless, the only time I saw emotion in her in the past year was when Ruka walked in and she was blushing a little I shrugged. The rest of the lunch time we just talked Natsume just sat there glaring at me.

"Hey Ruka…why are you and Natsume here, this is a Café that mostly girls go to" I said. Ruka smiled

"This is Nat-"He stopped and flinched I noticed a stern look on Natsume face."I mean this is my favorite place" He said Hotaru motioned for me to get out of my seat. They boys let us out. She pulled out her camera phone and smiled taking a picture of them

"This is going to go up on my site," she said. Natsume and Ruka exchanged looks.

"Ummmmm…can you not do that" Ruka asked. Natsume shrugged

"Dude who cares no one from our school knows she is so they don't know the site" Natsume said. I smiled. Natsume red flickered at me sending a shiver down my back.

Hotaru reached for my phone. I handed it to her, she started to txt. When I got my phone back I looked at the message and started laughing. The boys looked at us. I showed them the texted message.

**IF you want to see the kings of the school please go to **

**.com . Then got to queen**

**Inventor and you will see you friends on a date at the Angel Café**

**Please forward to all your friends.**

They both looked alarmed Natsume stood up "What do I have to do get you to delete that and not send it?" he asked

"Easy both of you be Mikan-chans servants' for the week starting tomorrow and if you don't listen to her all she has to do is press send" she said expressionless. They looked at each other. Ruka nodded. Natsume stared at me

"Fine but if I going to be the servant of the devil…she can not will any Prada" he said pointing to my shoes.

"But these are my favorite shoes" I said stick a lip out.

Hotaru started reaching into her bag. Natsume quickly grabbed the bag. HE stared at her. She looked down for a minute. I grabbed Ruka by the collar and slowly started to back away.

"What are you doing" Ruka whispered to me

"Trust me your not going to like this side of Hotaru" said.

Hotaru snapped up her eyes glaring"….THAT IS MY BAKA GUN YOU BAKA. "She screeched jumping on Natsume like her was prey. Ruka's mouth dropped open as we watched the black hair, violet eye skinny girl go up against to raven haired and red eye strong boy.

"Shouldn't we stop her Natsume is going to hurt her" Ruka asked

I shook my head" just watched" I said smiling.

Natsume held the bag from her. Hotaru's eyes started to twitch. Hotaru jumped on him again this time grabbing the bag, but instead of pulling the baka gun out she pulled out a newer version of one. It was to baka guns combined with a shot onto of them. On the bottom it had something like a baka gun but with the glove that came out it had claws. Natsume froze, Ruka's and mind both ran to Hotaru to hold her back "Hotaru look at the time, we have to get home didn't your mom say that we had to be back by 5 look it's almost 4:50" I said quickly. Hotaru immediately went back to her 'normal self'.

"Lets go them" she said Ruka and I let go of her. I grabbed her bag as Ruka went to help Natsume. Hotaru waved at the boys as we walked of the café. I knew my friend like to create…odd things and to me evil things but that was…evilllllllllll.

"When did you make that?" I asked "and what the heck is it?"

"It is the Baka Gun 5000 for extra extra Bakas and I made it last week" she said

"So….what did you think of Ruka he is sooo cute isn't he "I asked dreamily. She turned her head

"I…I don't care about guys remember" she mumbled. I opened my moth to speak again but she beat me to it. "And if that Natsume guy ever takes away my bag again He is dead" she said changing the subject. We reached our cars. I waved good bye and opened the door to my car.-_I hope Natsume Is ok…wait why should I care about him he is a baka anyways-_I thought to myself as I got in

* * *

**Ok so this one is a bit longer I tried to add some jokes in it tell me if you liked it. Keep giving my ideas and helping me out, also if you have any ideas for the story tell me. Now review…and why not let Hotaru finish this off.**

**Hotaru: Review or I will shoot you with my Baka Gun 5000**

**Me: Don't scare them off Hotaru**

**Hotaru: FIne I will shot you with my normal Baka Gun**


	3. I hate you

**Haven't got many reviews but I'm bored so I am going to go ahead and put up this chapter.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice **

**The next morning**

On the way to school I noticed Ruka and Natsume walking I pulled up next to them.

"You two want a ride" I asked smiling. –_If they do Natsume is in the back_- I thought to myself

Ruka started to nod but Natsume stopped him with another glare.-_boy does he have problems-_I thought

"Sorry, but we don't ride in Barbie cars" he growled. I smiled and pulled out my phone and went straight to my drafts.

"Ok, well I don't think you understand me. Get in the car is an order not a question" I said showing them the message again. Ruka pulled Natsume to the jeep. Natsume growled at this but didn't protest. When they closed the door I started driving. I looked over at Ruka and smiled. I heard a laugh from Natsume.

"Stop drooling over Ruka he wouldn't go out with you even if you asked" he hissed smiling.  
I gasped, and stopped the car. Ruka looked up at me. He just gapped not sure what to say. I turned in my seat to Natsume

"I hate you Natsume Hyuuga, you are a complete snob and you don't know if I like Ruka. So just shut up. You don't know anything, "I said raising my voice. I pulled out my phone and went to the drafts. I pulled up the message and was about to press send when Ruka grabbed my arm.

"You said you wouldn't send that" he said. His eyes were big and had a confused yet anger look to them. I looked down

"I can't help it that jerk back there just embarrassed me, and nobody embarrasses me" I said avoiding contact. Natsume rolled his eyes and hoped out of the jeep.

"Since your not going to drive us to school I'm walking" he said

I put the phone down"get back in me growled". He got back in and I started driving again the rest of the way no one talked. When we reached the school the tardy bell was just about to ring. The three of us hoped out and ran to class. We got there just as it rang.

_**Later in the class**_

I was reading my book in free time when something wet and sticky hit my shoulder. I looked over at Natsume and then at the object on my shoulder. It was a wet note that said _I hate you to_ on it. I wiped it off when a roach ran under my feet. I crushed it just like that. I looked up and saw a smile wipe off of Natsume's face. I smiled in victory. The rest of the day it was like that Natsume trying to scare me and failing. The teacher took us out side for a little bit. I was talking to Ruka when we heard a scream. I turned toward the direction and saw Natsume arm bleeding. Ruka and I ran to him.

"What happened Natsume?" Ruka asked his eyes and voice full of worry.

Natsume shook his head. I pushed Ruka out of the way and tried to move Natsume's hand away from the bleeding. He jerked away at my touch.

"Why do you care, I thought you hated me" he growled. To be truthful I didn't know why I cared about it but I wasn't going to let him bleed this much.

"I do hate you, but I still have to sit by you" I said achieving victory by moving his hand away. I gasped, I knew what it was right away, it was a knife cut and I had a feeling he didn't want anyone to know about it. I ripped a part of my skirt off and cleaned his arm off. I then pulled out my handkerchief and tied it around his cut.

"It's just a small cut," I said.

"He fell down and then I saw blood he must have cut it when he fell" I girl voice behind said. -_Wait…I know that voice_- I thought and turned to the girl. It was a girl form my old school a girl that hated me beyond anything else and had once before tried to kill me.

The girl smiled at me"It is nice to see you again Mikan" She said sweetly with a hint of evil. Natsume grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back"You know her?" he whispered

"Her name is Luna, we went to school with each other at one point" I said trying to hide the hatred and the fear in side my voice. Ruka helped Natsume up and then me. I quickly turned away from Luna and started to walk away. Natsume followed me Ruka was closed behind. I turned once and saw Luna smiling and plotting something.

"You know I didn't fall don't you" Natsume asked in a icy tone once we had gotten far away I sighed and lifted my shirt up a little to show two stab marks. Ruka gasped and Natsume nodded as if understand.

"She tried to kill me, "I said. "I almost didn't make it, to tell you the truth I don't know how I made it as soon as she did it she screamed and people came running in" I said shaking my head."They said it's because she missed important organs but not by much" I added Ruka looked at me

"Will you tell us what happened" he asked

"Might as well" I started but the bell ring. I pulled out a piece of paper that had my address on it and gave it to Ruka"After school today me and Hotaru are meeting at my house to eat, you to come over I we will explain" I said. We walked back to the class room in silence.

After school ended I quickly drove back to my house and saw Hotaru standing at my doorstep. I grabbed her by the arm. She could tell my eyes were full of different emotions.

"Mikan are you ok" She asked emotionless

I started to shake" She is here, SHE found me" I shivered. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me" she said as Natsume and Ruka pulled into my drive what. I pointed to Natsume's arm and she understood quickly "come on lets get in side" she said. We all sat down at my table as I explain to Hotaru what happened. She nodded." Well are you going to tell them everything?" She asked I nodded.

"This is what happened to me in 6th grade…"I started out

_**Well I am trying to make things interesting If you don't like it tell me…wait no don't tell me just suggest things I can do to make it better thanks. Natsume take it away.**_

_**Natsume: Review or have a painful, (Hotaru shoves him away)**_

_**Hotaru: OR get shot with my Baka Gun**_

_**Me:…I think I like Hotaru's better well Review please**_


	4. THE Flashback

__

_**Sorry for not updating in like a week. I am like really bored so I am going to be like one of those people who have the people out of the story but it's not going to be just from the Anime they are going to be from all my favorite ones. SOOOO meet jayfeather, jayfeather say hi and explain.**_

_**Jayfeather: I am a blind medicine cat from warriors, Dancingbell's favorite book. DancingBell does not own Gakuen Alice or the warriors Series. **_

* * *

"_**This is what happened to me in 6th grade…"**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was the second week of sixth grade. A girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes walked through the door. Everyone stared at her a few kids started to whisper, she just kept looking down. A smaller version of Mikan stood up and hugged Luna. Luna looked up at her eyes wide.

"I can't wait for us to be great friends" Giggled Mikan

"Fri…Friends?" Luna asked softly. Mikan nodded

"Yeah and over there is my best friend Hotaru" Mikan said pointing a younger looked and colder Hotaru. "You can sit by us" Mikan said pulling Luna toward an open seat. The rest of the class just stared. After class someone pulled Mikan beside.

"DO you know who that is?" they asked. Mikan nodded. Luna listened closely knowing what would happen next.

" Luna Is My Friend, and A special Friend" Mikan said " And I will be very mad if you hurt Luna's Feelings" Mikan said turning back to Luna who had A extremely surprised look on her face, Luna stood up and hugged Mikan. That was the Start of their friendship.

**After Christmas**

Luna was no longer whispered about since she was one of Mikan's best friends. Boys even had crushes on her she had other friends to. Mikan, Hotaru and Luna were t eh three most popular girls in sixth grade.

Luna stared at a blond boy across from her, after class Mikan Pulled her aside.

"You like Yuu don't you?" She asked giggling. Luna blushed and nodded. Mikan pulled Hotaru and the three …well two giggled about boys.

"Uhh Hotaru Mikan you two wanna spend the night?"Luna asked hopeful. Hotaru nodded and Mikan squealed a high yes.

They planned on what they were going to do but Mikan had a secret that only Hotaru knew and she wasn't planning on telling Luna in fear of hurting her.

At Luna's house the three were talking and Luna picked up Mikan wallet that Held a picture of Mikan, Hotaru and a boy with blond hair and a boy with Raven eyes when they were about five years old.

"Who are these boys?" Luna asked. Mikan looked over at the picture.

"Oh they were these to boys that we hung out with at daycare, I don't remember their names tho" Mikan said tilting her head "I need to replace this picture" she said pulling out a picture of Luna, Hotaru and herself and put it in front of the other picture. Luna smiled at hugged her.

"Mikan...Your my best friend" she whispered. Mikan hugged her back only nodding. Hotaru couldn't help but join the hug. The three fell asleep holding hands.

The next morning Yuu came up to Mikan and smiled they talked for a little bit not noticing Luna walking up behind them.

"Mikan I really like you" Yuu said kind of hiding his face. Luna's eye started to water but was sure Mikan would refuse to accept it.

"Yuu….I really like you two but-" that was all Luna heard she was running away Mikan looked up at the sound of foot steps and saw Luna she gasped and started to running after her. Luna turned into the kitchen and slammed against a counter top crying. Mikan came rushing in "Luna please listen" Mikan begged.

Luna turned around "You are supposed to be my best friend yet you like the boy I like" She cried Mikan shook her head.

"Listen I said-"Luna cut her off

"I listened to you all year I thought you were my best friend yet-yet" stuttered and spotted a knife. She reached for the knife Mikan gasped. "You betrayed me and you need to know the pain I feel" Luna said crying

"Please don't do what I think your doing "Mikan begged Luna lunge at Mikan and Grabbed her by the neck "I am done listening to you" she cried."You are the worse friend and shouldn't be aloud to live" Mikan was gasping for air. "Sorry" Luna whispered where no one else could here but Mikan caught it. Luna shoved the knife into Mikan and then again. She pulled it out and let go of her. Mikan slid slowly down to the floor. Luna screamed realizing what she just did. She heard people running. She put the knife in Mikan hands and washed her hands. She finished just as Hotaru came running through the door.

"W-what happened" Hotaru asked running to Mikan.

"I walked in here looking for her and she was just laying there, look there's the knife in her hand" Luna lied. Hotaru knowing Luna knew she was lying. Someone came rushing in and called 911. Hotaru saw Mikan's lips move "Why? Luna" Hotaru said as she read Mikan's lips. Luna tilted her head."Excuse me?"

"She just mouthed why Luna…You did this didn't you?" Hotaru asked Luna felt sorry for what she did but she couldn't help still being mad at her al the friend ship she had was gone the void was filled with Hatred. She kneeled by Hotaru

"Yes I did, and I will make sure she won't live from this" She whispered Hotaru turned and pinned her down. Luna Struggled and screamed teachers pulled Hotaru off of Luna just as the Ambulance arrived.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hotaru had finished the story because Mikan didn't know what happened after she was stabbed. Ruka and Natsume just stared at them. And Natsume stood up.

"Let get this straight you two were in sixth grade and this girl freaked out because you said you liked the same guy as she did?" Mikan nodded

" She has mental issues and stared screaming at all the teachers in the school be fore ours that's why everyone was whispering about her" Mikan said "I didn't know something as easy as that could bring that part of her life back" Mikan said putting her head and her hands.

"Did you think of giving her a second chance?" Ruka asked "because it seems like there was more"

Hotaru nodded"She tried to kill me once by pushing me into the rode while Mikan was in the hospital "

"After I woke up I wanted to tell Luna I forgive her then Luna filled me in on what was happing at the school. Apparently she took over since I wasn't there threaten to kill kids telling a kid or to that she was going to kill me. Telling Hotaru that it was her fault and…" I took a deep breath "She mange to kill Yuu," I said turning away. Natsume walked over to me and hugged me

"I am sorry" he whispered I looked up at him

"I thought you hated me?" I asked

"I do but I know when people need hugs" he said. –_he was a heart…THAT IS SO CUTE…wait no he is a perverted rude snob…. And I hate him-_I reminded myself

Ruka and Natsume were quiet after that."When I was able to be let out of the hospital Hotaru's mom said that we should move away. We did and left all of our friends behind" I said. They nodded. There was an awkward silence for a moment when Hotaru stood up.

"I think it is time for us to leave" She said emotionless. Natsume and Ruka nodded. They headed to the door. Natsume turned around and looked at us

"Don't worry Luna won't be able to lay a hand on you we will protect you" He said straight to me I nodded and saw Ruka looking at Hotaru.

"Yeah we will" He said to her she nodded back and they left. I stared out my door after they left when my phone rang. I went to pick it up on the other side there was laughing.

"_You can't hide form me now that I have found you" _Whispered a voice on the other line I quickly hung up. I picked up the phone again and Dialed Hotaru's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_What's up Baka need me to stay over tonight?"_ She asked. I breathed

"Yeah that would be great" I answered back

"_On my way" _She said. As soon as I hung up the phone I started Shaking. I heard Hotaru's car in the drive way and her knock on the door. I open the door and almost collapsed in relief that it was her.

_**Next Morning**_

Hotaru dropped me off at school saying to get a ride from one of the idiots that were my friends. Natsume and Ruka met in front of the school. As soon as we walked into the class room we saw that Luna had stolen Natsume's seat. His glare was the scariest glare he had ever given to a person and she just smirked back. Ruka went to the teacher and whisper something in his ear. The teacher shook his head.

"The teacher said just for today since she is new he thinks Mikan will make her feel right in." Ruka said. I took a deep breath and sat down. On my desk was a note.

_Dear Mikan-Chan_

_It is nice to see you again…and alive_

_I am still in pain from the time you _

_Betrayed me and your wounds_

_Have healed and no I'm not crazy_

_I just hate you more then anyone_

_You ex best friend(that should have_

_Been better the Hotaru)_

_Luna_

I read the note and took a deep breath I turned in my seat and stuck out my hand

"Hi I am Mikan what's your name" I said cheerfully Luna grabbed my hand when I tried to pull my hand away she leaned over the seat and started yelling.

"Ouch stop it Mikan let go your pulling me out of my seat" The teacher turned around and gave my one and only warning. When we had free time Natsume and Ruka stayed by my side. I leaned against Natsume

"Thank you" I whispered. HE leaned against me. –_Maybe he is not so bad- _I thought. I stood up but fell down in the mud. Natsume pulled me right up trying not to laugh. Ruka was shaking his head."Thanks Natsume" I said

"Its n o problem…Polka" he said trying not to laugh I was confused then realized what he meant

"I wasn't on the ground for that long?" I screamed he just smiled

"You're wearing white pants they have been showing all morning "he said. I turned a deep red

"Take me home to get different cloths" I said pulling him by the arm with Ruka following.-_I take it back he is that bad-I thought_

* * *

**Well sorry at got tired at the end. anyways Hot-**

**Jayfeather: Of corse let the people who can see say it**

**me: but...your a cat not a person and this story isn't about warrior cats so shhhh**

**Jayfeather-what-**

**Hataru-(shoots Jayfeather with Baka Gun) Reveiw or feel the wrath of my Baka gun**

**Me:...Jayfeather you still alive(pokes him with a stick)**


	5. Morning Wake Up Call

**Me: Hi how you doing, haven't thought about this story in a while…Hope you like it so far. Anyways be ready because I am going to start another story soon, it going to be for Ouran high school host club. Keep a watch for it**

**Hikaru: IS it going to be about me?**

**Me: yep and your twin anyways Jayfeather take it away**

**Jayfeather: DancingBell does not own Gakuen Alice, warriors or Ouran high school host club**

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

When I awoke the next morning it felt like it was going to be a good day. I took a quick hot shower and put a tower around me and bushed my teeth. I heard a knock at the door and thought it was Hotaru.

"COME IN" I yelled loudly I heard the door open. I yawned –_guess it time to get ready_- I thought I took the towel off as soon as I did my bedroom door opened. I turned and saw, not Hotaru, but Natsume standing there. I screamed loudly and we both froze for a moment and stared at each other. I grabbed the towel and ran into my closet.

"GET OUT OF HERE IDIOT" I yelled I heard the door slam. I poked my head out of the closet and saw he was gone. I grabbed my pink tank top and threw a jean jacket over it then some jeans on. I walked out of my room and found Natsume sitting in my living room chair cussing himself out.

"Let's go Baka" I growled He stood up quickly his eyes cast down to the floor as we walked out form the house. I looked into the car and saw Ruka waiting there. I jumped into the backseat with Ruka he smiled at me, I mumbled a hi.

"Why didn't Hotaru come and get me" I asked

"She had to go to school early saw she asked us" Natsume replied.

"I didn't ask you "I hissed.

"Ehh what happened…I heard a scream but then Natsume txt me and told me to stay in the car.?" Ruka asked.

I must have blushed ten shades of red as the memory flashed back "Nothing happened I fell" I mumbled. Natsume mutter a yeah back. The rest of the yeah to school was silent.

When we got to school Luna was waiting smiling as if she were waiting for a friend. Natsume got out of the car and pulled me out by my arm. He held my hand tight. I turned away blushing cussing him out in my mind. Natsume let go.

"Something embarrassing must have happened" giggled the shrill high voice of Luna. I snapped my head up." Did Natsume finally ask dear Mikan out" she giggled.

"I would never ask her out I hate her" he whispered I could tell her clearly had other things on his mind.

"If he did I wouldn't say yes" I whispered back. I looked up and saw Luna smiled she grabbed my arm."Then good you won't mind me doing this" she said evilly. She pulled me away from Natsume and placed her Hands around my neck, she started to choke me I gasped for air and squirmed Natsume pulled her by the shirt ripping her sleeve but got her to let got.

"Don't you ever touch her again" he hissed and pushed her aside. For a moment I forgot what happened this morning then I remembered and but for some reason I quickly forgave him and shook the thought off.

"Let's go "he growled and grabbed me by the wrist. Ruka followed I didn't look back.

_**FREE PERIOD**_

"Natsume I understand you are following me everywhere because you're trying to protect me but…. YOU CAN"T FOLLOW ME INTO THE BATHROOM" I said loudly

"I just want to make sure she's not in there and it's not like I haven't seen it all yet" he said. I slapped him hard.

"We will never again speak of this morning…EVER again" I said sternly he back off, Ruka eyes wide looked at me and Natsume then laughed.

"Did he walk in on you changing" Ruka said through laughs. I blushed and turned away.

"I have to go Natsume…Stay boy" I said and then dashed into the bathroom. Luna was there waiting. "Oh my gosh can't I just go to the bathroom before you go crazy and try to kill me" I said she shook her head

"You will pay" she said I put my hand up.

"Hold on sister, listen what was the last thing you heard me say before you ran off" I asked

"You said 'I like you to-'" she replied

"You didn't hear the rest of it" I said "I told Yuu I couldn't go out with him BECAUSE you were my friend I and wasn't going to be that type of friend" I said. My eyes pleading that she would believe me and stop try to kill me.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked. I nodded; she thought about this and shook her head."LIES" she hissed loudly. She pulled a knife from my shirt. "I am going to steal dear Natsume away from you just as you stole Yuu from me" she growled coming closer. The bathroom door slammed opened and I was pushed aside. I Heard Luna land on some one and then I saw the blood. I pushed myself up and looked at Luna who was on top of Natsume holding the knife covered in blood. I screamed. And rammed into Luna pushing her off of Natsume

"Don't hurt Natsume" I said trying not to cry. She cut my arm badly and it started to bleed. I grabbed the hand that was hold the knife and slammed it against the floor, the knife dropped out of the hand. She tried to get up but I grabbed her shirt and bang her against the floor hard enough to knock her out at least thats what I thought. I pulled myself over to Natsume .

"Come on Natsume can you hear me?" I asked He opened hsi mouth

"Mikan"he mumbled I breathed a sigh of relief I turned back to Luna only she was sitting up. I rammed in to her again. She pushed me off. We both stood up. I grabbed her by her shoulders and rammed her into the wall. She flipped me over and did the same. I gather all teh strenght i had and flipped her over and smallmed her into the wall as hard as I can. she fell limp to the ground. I fell to my knees.

"Natsume" I whispered falling near him.

Before I blacked a teacher and Ruka came barging in. The teacher looked at Natsume and me, and then he looked at Luna. I heard him say I was losing too much blood and to call 911 to Ruka. I don't remember much after that. I heard teh sounds of the ambulance and lost of gasping. People asking what happened. People were yelling instructions as I was lifted up and on to something else. I remebered beign terrified as I looked for Natsume and heard what i dreaded the most.

"He has lost to much blood…he might not make it" I blacked out

* * *

**Me: I know this chapter isn't very good and is also very short, but it's late and I have had writers block for days and this was the only thing that came to mind. Hope it was somewhat good**

**Hotaru: Luna being beat up seems like a good chapter plot to me**

**Me:….you scare me some times Hotaru**

**Hotaru:…Review or I will tell Luna that you made out with Yuu before she killed him.**

**Me:Hotaru no**

**Hotaru: Or I will blackmail you or shoot you with my Baka gun**

**Me: Please review**


	6. Denser then Dense

_**ITS HERE**_

_**Ok I'm pretty sure you all don't need a recap right good. Just had a idea anyways just want to let you know school has started and I have already gotten lost everyday at least once and today I walked into the wrong Class room they laughed at me. Oh wells Jayfeather take it away**_

_**Jayfeather: Did you really walk into the wrong class room?**_

_**Me: shut up **_

_**Jayfeather: ok Anyways DancingBell does not own Gakuen Alice or Warriors**_

* * *

_I found my self in a white room no doors. When I walked there was a small click to each step. _

"_Where am I" I asked out loud it echoed. There was a giggle and then blue dust begins to twirl in a spot. A younger version of me was standing in front of me. I stared for a minute and she took my hand_

"_Let's go" she said pulling me to a small door that appeared. I pulled my hand back._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked she smiled and grabbed my hand again_

"_To our past" she said in a cherry voice. Did I really sound like that? I thought to myself. She pulled me through the door and we came to a playground and I spotted a younger Hotaru with two boys that I recognized but couldn't remember. I saw me running up holding a camera._

"_We are not taking a picture" younger Hotaru said shaking her head._

"_But Hotaru we are going back home tomorrow I want the picture of the four of us" Younger me said. One of the boys was blond and he stood up._

"_I think it's a good idea" he said the other boy a raven hair kid shook his head._

_Younger me stomped my foot "Natsume please" younger me begged. I froze when I heard what she said._

"_Ruka get him to do it so Mikan doesn't have a heart attack." I gasped when younger Hotaru said that. I felt a rush and I was back in the white room. Younger me was holding my hand again. She turned to me and smiled. Blue dust started to swirl around her._

"_We promised we would always remember each other" younger me whispered before she disappeared. I stared at the spot where she disappeared.-why am I here. What happened- I thought to myself._

"MIKAN PLEASE" a voice called

_I looked around trying to find where the voice came from_

"YOU CAN"T LEAVE US, YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME" the voice called again

"_Hotaru?" I asked my voice echoing_

"Calm down Hotaru, she's going to be all right…I have to check on Natsume they said he lost a lot of blood. I will be back love"

"_Natsume…blood?" I asked out loud. Soon another door showed up. I ran to it and opened the door. When I walked through it I walked into a hospital room. I saw myself laying in a hospital bed and Hotaru tears running down her face as she held my hand. I reached to place my hand on her shoulder to ask her what's going on but I couldn't. I walked out the door._

"_I will be back Hotaru" I whispered and walked next door. When I walked in I saw Natsume in a hospital be. He had lots of stuff hooked up and a bandage around his chest. I saw Ruka holding his hand crying silently. I ran over to Natsume and touched his hand. I sudden rush came over me and I was in a dark room._

"_Hello?" I called looking around_

"_Who's there?" Natsume's voice called back_

"_It's me….Mikan" I called. All of the sudden the room seem to become lighter and I could see his face. I ran to him._

"_Why is everyone crying? Why are we in the hospital?" I asked. He stared at me for a long time_

"_You don't remember?" he asked I shook my head_

"_I was hoping you would tell me…" he said looking down._

"_Natsume I am scared…what if…if you…" I said shaking trying night to cry._

_HE let out a laugh"I thought you hated me?" he asked with a smile_

_My eyes met his "I…I…I can't hate you. For some reason I feel like you did something to help me and for someone to help me like that….well they have to be a really good friend" I said. Natsume lifted my head and kissed me. Everything came back_ opened my eyes and sat up fast. Clutching my arms. Hotaru looked up.

"Mi…MIKAN" she cried grabbing me. I winced in pain. She let go sobbing. She fell to her knees.

"I… I was so scared that you were going to die" she said shaking I smiled at her and then wacked her on the head. She fell back words

"What was that for?" she asked rubbing her head

"Why did Ruka call you love?" I asked. She blushed and smiled

"You heard that?" she asked I nodded. Ruka came running into the room

"Hotaru…" he paused looking at me. His eyes were filled with relief. HE walked over to me hiding his tears."I am glad you're alright" he said. I smiled then wacked him on the head also.

"You hurt Hotaru I hurt you" I said. He smiled at me

"Good to have you back, how was the nap?" he asked

"I had the strangest dream" I said

"I was in a white room then I was like watching us when we were little I took a picture of us. And then I went into Natsume's dream and he kissed me. HE hates me, why would he kiss me" I said shrugging. Hotaru had a mischievous smile on.

"Mikan, to me, Hate is only the beginning of love" she said smiling. I stared at her

"What the heck are you talking about Hotaru?" She face palmed her self shaking her head. Ruka let out a laugh

I tilted my head confused"what wrong?"Ruka shook his head and kissed Hotaru on the cheek. He walked next door

"How is Natsume I have to thank him for saving me" I said I tried to move but when I moved my arm it shot out in pain. Hotaru ran to me

"Are you ok?" she asked I nodded. A doctor walks through the door and motioned for Hotaru. She nodded and came back in.

"They are going to have you stay the night for the rest of the week the same with Natsume and then you two can come home….BUT you are moving in with me ASAP" she said. I sighed but nodded. She hugged me and I squeaked she let go and then we both started laughing. I haven't see Hotaru like this in forever and I was happy this way. Ruka came back in and motioned for Hotaru she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room together

_**Two weeks later**_

I walked out of Hotaru's and I house and saw Ruka and Natsume already waiting for me. I was wearing a short black flowery skirt with a black shirt. Natsume had a evil smile to him I looked at him

"What's up with you?" I asked

"Oh me and Ruka were betting on if you can do a high kick I bet you can't he said you could" I rolled my eyes forgetting that I have a skirt on and did a high kick.

"Ha" I said smiling

"Good job…polka" he said Ruka was shaking his head.

I turned beat red "NATSUME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I screamed he shook his head

"No thank you please I never want to be in a hospital again" he said I climbed in the back

"You are evil….I hate you again" I said He smiled

"Did you like me before" He asked raising his eye brow

I laughed" Like I would ever like a Baka like you" I said. Ruka laughed shaking his head

"You to are soo dense" he commented. Natsume and I just started at him

* * *

_**Me: Everyone Thank **__**KaoticLoveStory**__**. I decide to keep this going on longer because she said I rushed….whiched I did and I like this story but thank her anywyas cause I was gonna end it.**_

_**Mikan: I like this ending except the part with Natsume making me do a high kick**_

_**Hotaru: you like everything**_

_**Natsume: Ruka what did and Hotaru do after you left?**_

_**Ruka: that's our little secret**_

_**Hikaru: Hehehe Ruka I have taught you well**_

_**Jayfeather: Can we get on with this please**_

_**Brambleclaw: yes Hotaru take it away**_

_**Hotaru: who are you?**_

_**Brambleclaw: I am-**_

_**Jayfeather: (Tackles Brambleclaw) shhhhh you could be telling a spoiler Hurry Hotaru**_

_**Hotaru: Review or I will shot you with my CATapolt gun**_

_**Brambleclaw: whats that?**_

_**Hotaru: I will show you( Picks up Brambleclaw and puts him in a gun she presses a button and shots out landing in a brick wall) That's a CATapolt gun**_

_**Me:(picks up Jayfeathers stick and pokes Bramble with it)**_


	7. The skinny jeans

_**HEY I'm BACK sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that well…school started and I have sooooooo much homework. Anyways hope you enjoy Jayfeather?**_

_**Jayfeather: DancingBell does not own warriors or Gurkun Alice**_

* * *

_**This is a month later after the last chapter ended**_

Natsume came in to me room turning on the lights.

"Get up "he growled through cloths at me I sat up and stared at him

"What are you doing its Saturday"? I said rubbing my eyes. By now I was used to him coming and waking me up in the mornings and stopped caring but it was a Saturday I mean who does that.

"Ruka and Hotaru are gone for the weekend and Ruka needs us to babysit his rabbit, which needs to be fed at 7:00 every Saturday" he said waiting for me. I rolled out of bed silently cursing Hotaru for leaving me alone with this guy.

"Fine but get out" I said. He suddenly smiled

"You don't want help polka?" he asked I shoved him out the door.

"Not even if I had to choose between you and a slimy gross alien" I said smiling. I pulled on a pink tank top and Skinny jeans and walked out of my room. Natsume stared at me.

"Where did you get those jeans?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"Hotaru made them for me…" I said Natsume laughed

"This has got to end up funny "He said shaking his head I rolled my eyes and followed him out. We arrived at Ruka's house it was Huge. When he walked inside we saw planks on the door. Natsume opened a door that said Rabbits night time room. When I looked inside there was one little rabbit in a huge carrot filled room. The bed was a carrot the wall paper was blue with carrots floating all around. I stared with my mouth opened. There even was a carrot vending machine. Natsume picked up the rabbit and pulled me out of the room and to outside. We got to the backyard and it was a rabbit trading course and a human one to.

"Ruka instructed we run the course with the rabbit also " I stared at him

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked motioning down to the jeans He smiled

"cause I knew it would be funny" I stared at him.

"Well we feed him first" I said cursing him under my breath. We fed the rabbit and Natsume took the rabbit outside I slowly followed

"you go first" I said he smiled and took his shirt off I felt my face heat up Natsume winked at me.

"like what you see polka?" he asked

"n-n-no" I mange to get out but in truth I did like what I saw and Natsume new it.I turned around and started the course. I let out a breath and turned a different way trying to avoid looking at him but sometimes you can't help it. When he was done he put his shirt back on.

"Your turn" he said with a sly smile. I gulped and went to the start. Natusme let the rabbit go. The first thing I had to do was the tires. I a temted to jump the tires but that didn't work out in fact it lead to me falling down in mud many more times then once. When I finally got to the rope climbing I sighed and started to climb. I struggled up the rope and fell off it with a loud thud Natusme took a step toward me but I stood up silently promising myself I would kill Ruka when he got home. I got up the rope to the next level one to fine I would have to rock climb up then back down on the to the other side….which wasn't good cause I didn't have a bungee cord and I haven't rocked climbed in a long time. I gulped nad started up slowly .

**Natsume's POV**

I watched her do the course laughing to myself. I noticed a envolpe taped to the door**-**_how come she didn't see this?- _I thought opened it and inside there was a note and a small button The note was address to me.

_Natsume_

_If Mikan is wearing the skinny jeans I made for her you might have a bit fun with this_

_I made these jeans to help her be more athletic just press this buttons and see_

_Hotaru_

_p.s the button also activates a camera_

I laughed shaking my head I looked up and noticed she was still on the rock climb. I took out the button in pressed there was a little hum coming from her pants she looked down confused then she screamed as her feet jumped back to the rope and then up the rock climb. They then jumped off the rock climbed and quickly finshed the course wh ile Mikan screamed the whole time. When she was finshed she was breathed hard and walked slowly over to me.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked growling

**Mikans POV**

"What. Did. ?" I growled. He smiled weakly and showed me a note. I read it and silently cursed Hotaru under my breath as well. I picked up the rabbit and put it back in its room then dragged Natsume out of the house while he was laughing his head off. He drove me home.

"It wasn't that bad" he said I glared at him

"That bad I am terrified of heights and I jumped of a rock wall that was extremely tall" I said he laughed and dropped me off

"See you later Polka" he said twitched and got out of the car and then…my pants ripped he cracked up laughing as I turned around quickly

"Strawberries? STRAWBERRIES" he roared with laughter I growled at him and stormed into my house changing my pants and watched him drive off.

* * *

**Last part was a little rushed but don't really have that much time on hands so this is the 7****th**** chapter hoped you like it**

**Brambleclaw:I did**

**Jayfeather: there is only anough room for one cat in here**

**Brambleclaw: so it should be the one that can see and is the(gets tackles by Jayfeather)**

**Jayfeather:I SAID NO SPOLIERS GO HOTARU**

**Hotaru: please review or I will shoot with my catapult**


	8. the rushed chapter and intro chapter to

**Dancing: I am sooo sorry for not updating for like months!**

**Jayfeather: yes you left us all alone**

**Dancing: I FEEL GULITY ANOUGH**

**Hikaru: its ok we understand **

**Dancing: thats why you're my favorite! Ok take it away jayfeather**

**Jayfeather: She doesn't own ****Gakuen Alice, warriors or Ouran high school host club**

**Dacing: I know I skipped but ill make a another story with what happens in between the times I have skipped**

* * *

**The next year in october**

I woke up to Hotaru standing over me with her Baka gun. I jumped out of bed throwing hands up

"IM UP" I sceamed. She lowered the gun and looked down attempting to hide her tears. I ran to her worried

"Whats wrongs?" I asked.

"Ruka….I think he made be cheating on me" she said in her monotone voice…with a hint of hurt

-_crap…I can't tell her-_ I thought"if he is ill break his neck" I said trying my hardest to make a joke.

"its not you is it?" she asked her eyes narrowing

"Umm no he likes rabbiets a bit to much" I said She breathed a sigh of relief"so what gave you this idea?" I asked

" He doesn't let me come over to my house he hangs up when some friend calls and last week I cought him with some girl with a pink hat. I didn't have the guts to interrupt their dinner so I asked him latter that night and he said he had some business going on with her…HE DOESN"T EVEN WORK!" she creid out gripping the baka gun in her hands. I carefully moved the weapn out of her hands and threw it across the room. I hugged her and told her its ok when my phone rang. I picked it up and wanted to scream.

Other side of phone: you ready?

"not yet….the black raven is here" I said looking towards Hotaru who tilted her head

Other side of phone: perfect timing huh? See you soon and thank you sooo much

I laughed" sure seen you soon" I said then turning back to Hotaru dragging her. I see her stick something in her pocket and didn't think anything of it. I let her pick out the restraunght checking my watch she stay quiet so I pick Olive Garden.

"so we are going to eat here then go shopping" I said She just sat no emotion sitting on her face she was back to normal. I sigh. We got to Olive Garden and I ordered a big plate of Alfredo and we shared it. When I got up togo to the bathroom she stared at me. I was curious but didn't ask until I came out and there she was….holding the Baka Gun..500.

"How dare you" her voice sliced the air. I squeaked

"what did I do?" I asked not moving

" you….you…" she broke down crying I ran to her

"what did I do?" I asked

"your going out with Ruka!" she cried I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by the wrist dragging her out of OLIVE GARDEN! I pushed her into the car while she sobbed.

"I am not dating Ruka I swear... like I said he likes rabbiets way to much" she looked up at me

"you promise?" she asked sounding like a small child-_dang what is up with her today-_ I thought shaking my head. I pulled into Ruka and pushed open the door about to grab Hotaru to push her in when she leaned in and said

"Mikan…do you have a medicine for mother natures curse?" she asked… I cracked up aughing pushing her in

"yes yes I do just walk in here first" I shook my head-_now I see why shes so emotional-_

* * *

**Dancing: I KNOW VERY BADLY WRITTEN! But its also 1:30 in the morning and I am in a rush so sorry also this is more like a intro to the next chapter which is why its so short**

**Jayfeather"review this horrible chapter or review the whole story in genral thank you**

**Hotaru: review or else(holds up Baka Gun 5000)**


	9. memories

**Dancingbell: it's been a very long time since I updated this story**

**Jayfeather: yes it has**

**Dancing: it's been a while since I have read a warrior's book as well**

**Jayfeather: you must be dying**

**Dancing: no I am ok but I kinda miss it ad ways jayfeather take it away**

**Jayfeather: Dancingbell does not own Gakuen Alice or warrior cats**

* * *

"SURPRISE" the whole room shouted. Hotaru stood there staring at this room full of people. Natsume stood next to the fire place with Ruka, who was holding a small box in his hand. All our friends surrounded her each one holding presents.

"Mikan….did you?" she asked with no emotion

"Nope Ruka's idea" I said with a smug face

"Cool" she walked over to her boyfriend as if this was normal. I sighed shaking my head, and walking over to Natsume.

"Weeks we spent weeks planning this and there's not a single emotion on her face. I feel like a failure in life." I said pouting

"Well what did you expect?" he asked "did you expect her to go 'OMG MIKAN YOU AE THE BESTEST FRIEND AND THE WHOLLLEEEE WIDE WORLD I LOVE YOU!'" he said in the highest girl voice possible making his eyes wide and jumping like a girl. I laughed shaking my head

"No if she did that I would start looking for the flying pigs, a thank you would have been nice" I said sighing looking over to where Hotaru was opening everyone's presents.

"Hey Mikan…can we talk?"I was surprise at the softness in his voice

"Uh sure?" he took my hand and pulled me upstairs to Ruka's bedroom and closed the door.

"Everything all right Natsume?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Do you remember when we were in the hospital?" he asked looking down. I nodded

"Not really something I enjoy remembering" I pointed out "Natsume that was almost a year ago why you are bringing it back up" I said moving to the end of the bed and sitting down.

"Well I remember seeing you in a dream before I woke up in the hospital..? He said. I blinked for a minute and then turned bright red remembering the dream I had of him kissing me

"Um what did I do in the dream" I asked shifting nervously.

"Well you see you kinda just appeared and you were sort of beautiful..? He said trailing off

"Sort of beautiful? In a dream? Does that mean you think I'm beautiful or I am only beautiful in your dreams?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"polka you have always been beautiful to me but that's not what I…I mean I…" he turned red" forget it never mind" he grumbled heading to the door.

"No Natsume what" I said rushing over to him grabbing my hand. His red eyes locked onto my brown. We stood there for what seemed like hours and he started to lean in closer when the door flew open and Natsume was suddenly across the room.

"Oh…sorry….ummm Mikan its time to light the cake….it can wait if you want I hope I didn't interrupt anything."Ruka said standing at the door looking guilty Natsume stormed out of the room growling something under his breath,

"Oh Ruka... I'll be there in a minute" I said Ruka nodded. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. I remembered the intensity in his eyes. I covered my face-_was…was he about to kiss me? -_ I thought to myself.

_**Few minutes later**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTARU" she blew out her candles and then cut it with some strange new invention. I looked around the room for Natsume but he was nowhere to be found. I had to drive him home but I'll find him after the party. I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Mikan…Hotaru told me to give you this" Ruka said handing me a small yellow stick note that had

-Thank you for the surprise sorry for being drama queen on you won't happen again now go find Natsume he stormed out a few minutes ago- scribbled on it. I looked up at Hotaru and she nodded at me. I smiled and flew out the door jumping into the jeep. –_He couldn't have gone far on foot-_I thought driving down the street. After going a few blocks a saw a figure walking ahead. I drove up next to it and saw it was Natsume.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked tilting my head

"You should keep your eyes on the road" he said looking ahead

"Still protecting me" I smiled.

"Always" He stopped in his footsteps and looked at me. I pulled over "Mikan I will always protect you I will never let anything happen to you" he said looking at me" I won't ever let you get hurt again" his red eyes stared straight into mine. I felt my face turn bright red and my heart started beating fast.

"Thanks…get in ill drive you home" I said softly. He sighed and got in the car.

* * *

**Dancing: I do't know how I feel about this chapter well please reviw and update and please read my other story TWINS ON DEMAND it is written by me and my friend TexanCoconut**

**Jayfeather: Texan is crazy**

**Dancing: shhhhhhh don't let her hear you say that even if it is true…she needs to fiish the next chapter for our story or ima hunt her down**

**Jayfeather:your crazy too but it-(blast off into space)**

**Hotaru: *holding Baka Gun 5000* please read and review thank you**


End file.
